


Excellent Ex

by Lumelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: A young part-satyr is looking for help, and gets thoroughly confused by mixed messages from a certain couple.





	Excellent Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset](https://scontent-waw1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/32643277_920552088126094_7245437763372187648_n.jpg?_nc_cat=0&oh=e1e3ec09363e1ca9e4a9ffabb8bd826c&oe=5B92BEC7). Also, I've only ever seen season 1, my knowledge of anything past that is purely from fics and I don't give a damn either way.

Up until the time he knocked at the door, Seth was convinced he had the wrong address.

This certainly didn’t look like the place the most powerful magic user in a tri-county area. Sure, it was a big and probably old building in the middle of the woods, but there were cars sitting outside the house, perfectly ordinary garden furniture, and nothing obviously magical or weird. Still, there weren’t exactly neighboring houses he could be mistaking this one for, so knock on the door he did.

There was the sound of footsteps inside, and a muffled curse as the person seemed to stumble over something. The door was opened, then, and he found himself staring at a young man who couldn’t be much older than himself, and definitely did not look like a great wizard. Messy hair, wild eyes, and a worn old hoodie made him look like a college student the night before finals more than anything. However, Seth didn’t even have time to process all this when he was taken aback by the sense of magic wafting off the guy in waves.

Well, that and the sex. Sometimes it was very hard to ignore the other side of his inheritance, and this was definitely one of those times. He was pretty sure the guy had just come out of the bed, the sex vibes were way obvious.

“Uh, hi.” The man ran a hand through his hair, which only left it even messier. “Can I help you?”

“Are you Stilinski?” Seth could hear his own voice shaking. He was going to blame that on being cold from the rain. Because of course it would be raining while he was in distress, his life was cliché like that.

“Depends.” The man leaned his shoulder on the doorframe, sticking his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. “Which Stilinski?” His eyes were wary, not that Seth could blame him. If he could smell the magic coming off the guy, the man could probably tell Seth wasn’t entirely human either.

“Uh. The one who uses magic.” Seth bit his lip. “I… I need help.”

“…Right.” After a moment of staring at him, the man relaxed, stepping back. “Fair warning. You try to harm anyone under this roof, my wards will throw you out faster than you can find an exit. So, if that’s understood, come in.”

“Right. I — I don’t want any trouble.” Seth stepped in, closing the door after himself. It was nice and warm inside, which only made his wet clothes feel even worse.

“So. What do you need help with?” Stilinski glanced back at Seth over his shoulder. “And why’d you come to me of all people?”

“I don’t have anyone else to turn to. And I heard you’re the best one around here.” Seth swallowed. “It’s… I need to find someone.”

“Right. I’m going to need a bit more than that, but I figure you wouldn’t be here if you weren’t really desperate. You’re not exactly local.” Stilinski opened a cupboard, taking out a towel and tossing it at Seth. “Don’t get pneumonia.”

“Uh. Thanks.” Seth started drying his hair, then paused. “How’d you know I’m not local?”

“You seen the size of this place? I would know if you were from around here.” Stilinski led Seth into what was apparently a living room. “So. Who is it you need to find?”

“My boyfriend.” Seth swallowed again. “He’s… he ran from home and I’m afraid he might’ve run into trouble.”

“Right.” Stilinski flopped down on a couch that seemed like it had been attacked by something big and vicious. Possibly a huge cat. “And how do I know it’s not just someone you’re stalking?”

“Why, because I’m part satyr?” He shouldn’t be getting aggressive, but it felt inevitable after such a remark. “We’re capable of stable relationships, you know.”

“Hey, I didn’t say that. Honestly, I couldn’t have told what exactly you are, beyond that you’re not pure human.” Stilinski shrugged, sinking back into the couch. “I’ve just met a lot of bad people, and I’d rather not get tricked into helping them.”

“Right. Sorry. It’s just… it’s a pretty common misconception.” Seth sighed. “I’ve got pictures of the two of us together on my phone? And a bracelet he gave me.”

“Those would be good, yeah. Also useful for actually trying to find him.” Stilinski nodded. “Why do you think he might be in danger?”

“Well, he ran away from home because his parents are bastards but he hasn’t been in contact with me.” Seth grimaced. “He’s… there’s people who’d want to hurt him.”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean just homophobes.” Stilinski lifted his eyebrow.

“No, I’m not. He’s —” Seth was interrupted by someone appearing in the doorway. This man was dressed in nothing but sweatpants, and built like a fucking god. Probably literally, if the vibes Seth was getting were anything to go by.

The man stopped in the doorframe, his dark brows drawing in a frown. “Why’ve we got goats running around?”

“He’s here for help.” Stilinski rolled his eyes. “This is my ex-boyfriend, Derek. And this is… uh, sorry, don’t think I got your name.”

“Seth. My name is Seth.” Seth was still staring at Derek. There was something very familiar about him, something that clicked together when he caught the way the man was sniffing the air. A wolf. Figured.

“Whatever.” Derek walked over, leaning over the back of the couch, setting his chin on top of Stilinski’s head. That was a very clear claim, as though the sex vibes Seth was receiving hadn’t been enough of a clue. “And I’ve told you to stop introducing me as that.”

“Why? It’s true.” Stilinski smirked, so clearly there was some teasing going on.

“Uh. Not to, y’know, intrude on your privacy or anything, but, see, part satyr. I mean, if you want to tell me you’re not dating, I’m not going to question that, but I can literally tell that you were screwing probably right before I got here.”

“I never said that.” Stilinski’s smirk got wider, since apparently he was enjoying either Seth’s confusion or Derek’s annoyed frown. Possibly both. “Just that he’s my ex-boyfriend.”

“Current husband.” Derek reached his arms around Stilinski’s neck, which looked like it should have been very threatening. “Which he seems to forget every now and then.”

“You know, I wouldn’t do it as often if that didn’t always lead to you trying to remind me at the first possible opportunity.” Stilinski grinned. “I mean, not that I’m ever complaining about your motivation, but a guy likes to be treated special sometimes.”

“You’re really doing everything you can to make me annoyed, aren’t you.” Still, Derek snorted, so this probably wasn’t going to turn into a lovers’ spat in front of him. Probably. “So, what’s this Seth here for?”

“My boyfriend’s disappeared.” It still wasn’t easy to admit that aloud, but he couldn’t exactly deny it. “He ran away from home and hasn’t called me, and I’m afraid he might’ve run into… into hunters or something.”

“So he’s a werewolf.” Stilinski was suddenly all serious, lifting a hand to touch his husband’s arms. Probably to calm him down, judging by the way Derek’s eyes were flashing. “Right. We’ve heard there might be hunters in the area.”

“We’ll find him.” Derek’s voice was more of a growl than words. “And if someone’s hurt him, we’re going to make them pay.”

“Thanks.” And finally, Seth failed to stop his tears. “I’m… I’m so fucking scared…”

“Hey, now. A wet goat smells bad enough without tears.” Derek let go of Stilinski, standing up. “I’ll call the pack. You figure out if you can get together something to track the kid down.”

“Will do.” Stilinski gave a faint smile. “I’d tell you to put a shirt on, but that’s useless, isn’t it?”

“Hey, you’re not the only one who can do some teasing, dear ex-boyfriend.” With that, Derek left the room like a mountain of muscle and attitude.

“So.” Stilinski leaned forward. “I’m going to need some more details and that bracelet of yours. I should be able to make a location charm that will find your boyfriend if he’s in the area.”

“Thanks.” Seth was still sniffling, but at least he dared to have some hope. “I… thanks, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Just Stiles is fine.” For some reason this made him chuckle. “Now, let’s see if we can get something together before Derek just runs out of the door without realizing he doesn’t even have a scent to go after.”

Well. The sexual vibes were probably going to give him a headache for the next week or two, but if this had any chance of working, it would absolutely be worth it.


End file.
